Korea
Korea is a Medieval, Gunpowder, and Imperial age civilization. Advantages * Infantry has "Martial Arts" ability. Movement and attack speed is increased temporarily. After it wears off, movement and attack speed are temporarily slowed. * Starts with extra citizens. * When Korea kills an enemy citizen, they receive a free citizen at their Town Center. * Can train Falcons, which are flying scouts. Also start with a free Falcon. * They have strong, but expensive soldiers. History The Korean peninsula sits between China to the north and Japan across the East Sea. Its location has made Korea a crossroads of cultures, ideas and conflicts. In 918 A.D., General Wang Kon established the Kingdom of Koryo (from which the name Korea derives). He persuaded the leaders of the declining Silla Dynasty to surrender peacefully, reuniting the peninsula under the Koryo Dynasty in 935. Later Koryo kings strengthened the country’s defenses and overhauled the central government, adopting a Confucian system similar to China’s. Then, trouble came from the north. The Mongols conquered China and then invaded Koryo in 1231, forcing it to become a tribute state. When the Mongols were driven out of China, the Koreans were able to assert their own independence. Then, in 1392, General Yi Song-gye orchestrated a coup and deposed the last Koryo king, establishing the Yi Dynasty that lasted until 1910. He named the country Choson, meaning “Land of the Morning Calm,” and established a new capital at Seoul. Arts and sciences flourished in Choson, with one of the highpoints being the development of the ingenious Korean phonetic alphabet called Hangul. Choson armies were organised locally, but the generals were kept in Seoul to lessen any temptation of using their troops in a bid to topple the government. Men in the central army, which defended the capital, were professional soldiers, but outlying armies were made up of local conscripts. As a result, when the Japanese invaded Korea in 1592, Japan’s greater firepower and exceptional numbers were too much for the defenders. Seoul was evacuated and then brutally occupied by the Japanese. However, decisive victories at sea changed the course of the war. The brilliant admiral, Yi Sun-Sin, developed the famous Turtle Boats, the earliest ever ironclad warships. Using superior tactics and just 12 Turtle Boats, Admiral Yi decimated a Japanese fleet of more than 100 ships, sinking 31 and chasing the survivors away, thereby cutting the enemy’s supply lines. Defeated at sea and increasingly harassed on land, the Japanese withdrew, but returned with a new army four years later. The Koreans, allied with Ming China, beat back the Japanese onslaught, and Admiral Yi won additional decisive victories. When Japanese leader Toyotomi Hideyoshi died in 1598, the Japanese finally pulled out and the Koreans were victorious. Abilities Battle Junks - Korean battleships, based on basic junk designs, have cargo space which allow them to transport troops and weapons. Bondservants - Increase your workforce by capturing enemy Citizens. For every enemy Citizen you kill, a new Commoner appears at your Town Centre, ready to work. Martial Arts - Well-trained Korean warriors can temporarily increase their rate of fire and speed. Afterwards their speed and attack rate briefly drop below normal while they recover. Zen Master - Disciplined troops can make themselves less susceptible to attack for a short time. Activate the Zen Master ability at a Temple then apply it to a group of nearby units. Kinship - Extended Korean families provide additional workers at the start of the game. Planned Cities - Workers construct buildings at a faster rate thanks to careful planning. Provincial Markets - To keep up with local demand, hunting and fishing are more productive, and gold is accumulated from mines at a faster rate. Buddhism - The philosophy of Buddhism temporarily lowers to zero the resistance your opponents have to conversion. Monks can then convert enemies instantly. Ki Hap - A bloodcurdling battle cry increases the amount of damage enemies take in battle. Choose the group of enemies on which to employ Ki Flap. Typhoon - A land-based storm with heavy rain and lightning that damages land and air units. Buildings Housing - Build houses to increase Korea’s population capacity. Temple - Korean Temples heal nearby friendly units. They also have the ability to impart the Zen Master ability on units in the vicinity. Requires an armoury. Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, researching economic abilities also. Settlement - a drop off point for your resources gathered by Citizens, it can be also turned into a Town Center. Armory - researches economic abilities for your civilization, Barracks - trains Infantry based units to attack enemies Stable - creates Cavalry units to attack units. Siege Factory - creates Artillery and Anti-Aircraft pieces. Dock - creates Fishing Boats, Naval units such as Battleships, Submarines and Aircraft Carriers. University - researches abilities for your civilization. Granary/Farm - A building where your citizens will gather food. Tower - a defense building that attacks ground units Wall - prevents your enemy from entering it also build gate. Fortress - houses your troops anytime incase of offensive attacks from your enemy. Units Commoner - basic unit which gather resources and construct buildings. Choson Trident - Effective against sword infantry and sword cavalry. Fire Cart - A field weapon effective against ranged infantry and ranged cavalry. Fire Oxen - Exploding livestock, capable of doing widespread damage. Very effective against grouped melee units. Gatling Gun - An early machine gun, good against infantry. Koryo Hwarang - A well-trained warrior who excels against other melee units. Monk - A religious figure used in support of the troops. Powder Keg Wagon - Supports nearby friendly troops by replenishing their power. Rocket Cavalry - A rocket-firing cavalryman that destroys sword cavalry and buildings. abilities: Able to drop caltrops to slow and damage enemy units. Turtle Boat - Exceptional ironclad battleship, good against other ships. Twin-Sword Cavalryman - Excellent at chopping down gun infantry. Fishing Boat - basic sea unit gathers fish resources for food. Can Advance To... * Russia * US * France See also * * * Category:Civilizations